Living Amongst Them
by XxNarutoGurlxX
Summary: Summary Inside. Naru/Sasu. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Sasuke wasn't really sure what was going on. One minute he was living a normal life and then the next he was surrounded by _demons. _And what was worse, one demon named Uzumaki Naruto, was falling for him. Watch as Sasuke tries to figure out the difference between what he thought was real and what he thought he knew about the world.

**Pairings:**Mainly NaruSasu and some other pairings inside. Enjoy.

**Warnings:** Yes, this is _yaoi, _don't like it? I don't care - go and read something else. Contains lemons, violence, angst, drama, and all of that good stuff.

**Authors Note:**I haven't died, just haven't had inspiration to write anything recently and I am currently RPING up a storm. Anyways, I hope you all like this and don't forget to review and tell me what you all think.

**Living Amongst Them.  
**

"You know Sasuke, we seriously need to work on your people skills." Itachi answered calmly as they sat at the little coffee shop downtown.

Kohona was far different then what the Uchiha brothers were used too, they moved here after their father took on an illness and were told

that if they didn't move him out of the city that he would more than likely catch his death. So, they moved here to this small little town where

the pollution wasn't near as dangerous as it was in the city.

However, Uchiha Sasuke _despised it_ here. He knew no one and the few friends he had had - he would most likely never see them again.

"Hn." Came the normal response from the raven-haired boy. He hated conversing with people and his brother _knew that_ and yet, he seemed

to take pride in pissing him off.

"Sasuke - you're almost finished with high school and ever since we moved here you've been sulking and barley ever leave your room.

Seriously, would it kill you to at least talk to some of my friends?"

"Exactly - they are _your _friends and I do not feel like conversing with them. That blond one gets on my nerves. I'm

going home."

And with that, Sasuke left his money for his coffee on the table and started heading towards his house.

He was fed up with Itachi always trying to get him to talk to his friends. He didn't want to get to know them and he

didn't want to live _here. _But - he couldn't be too upset, at least their father was doing ten times better than he was with

living in the city, but that didn't mean that he had to _like _it.

And of course - the girls in this town were driving him even more nuts. Especially that one girl - Haruno Sakura.

She was practically drooling all over him and he couldn't stand it. He honestly cursed himself for his good looks and

wished that everyone would quit staring at him like he was some piece of meat.

"Hello Sasuke - are you and your brother back from meeting with his friends?" Sasuke's mother asked with

a gentle smile.

_No, just me because I don't feel like sitting around and waiting for his friends to come back so that_

_I can get to 'know' them. Because I could clearly care less about getting to know them.  
_

And like always, he couldn't bring himself to say _that._ "It's just me mother - I'm not feeling so well."

His mother only smiled and wished him well and he walked up towards his room and shut the door as

he laid upon his bed and stared up at his ceiling; arms behind his head to prop it up slightly.

_It seems like; no matter what I do - I'm just going to have to deal with living here. Troublesome. _Troublesome?

_Great - now I sound like my old friend Shikamaru. But that's the only word to describe this place - Troublesome._

* * *

"You know that new kid, Uchiha Sasuke? I think he's simply gorgeous." Commented the girl with pink hair.

"Sakura - you think that almost every boy in this town is _hot_. Seriously, you need to widen your boundaries a little."

"You're just jealous cause Sakura is not interested in you Naruto - now that Sasuke is on the subject, what

is he like?" Ino asked suddenly with a bright smile. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino were all good friends since they were

little. However - they weren't who many people believed them to be.

Uzumaki Naruto, age eighteen, was a blond and hyper boy for his age. He had bright blue eyes and always wore

the color orange; his favorite color of course. However, he wasn't just no ordinary human.

He was a _demon_. A fox demon to be exact. Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino were vampires.

The town was almost like a curse for demons - no one really knows where they came from or how they came to be

either. They were born like this and tried their best to live amongst the human population - but

it was a struggle. Especially for Sakura and Ino. (They were vampires - of course it would be a struggle to live

amongst humans.)

"He's a bastard, and is very anti-social. Tried to introduce myself and he just treated me like I

didn't even exist to him. Goes to show how much of a bastard he is." Naruto commented with a slight pout. He then

raised an eyebrow as the two girls began to giggle.

"What?"

Sakura and Ino just shared a look with each other. "Nothing - I kind of like that stoic and bad ass personality of his.

It makes him even more hot!" Sakura added with a perverted smirk.

Naruto only 'anime-sweat' dropped and gave the two giggling girls a disgusted look and an eye-roll.

"It's official - I will never understand you women and your taste in men."

The blond ignored their glares and chuckled as he dodged from a book being thrown at his head.

"Damn - you guys surely are touchy about these things. I mean seriously what do you guys _see _in him?"

"What do you mean by _see _in him? What's not to _see_ in him? He's hot and you know it

Naruto! I kind of like that cold personality of his and those _eyes_. It's like he is piercing us with those

beautiful eyes."

_More like trying to kill you with piercing eyes._ Naruto mumbled in thought. "Oh well - you guys can drool over

him all you want, it still doesn't change my mind that he's a _bastard._ And he's only been here for two months and

all he does is sit by himself!"

It was then that Sakura's green eyes widened in happiness as an idea came into her head.

"That's it! We'll be his new _friends._"

Naruto settled the girls with a shocked and disbelief look when Ino agreed along with this idea.

"You've got to be kidding me."

"Nope!" The pink-haired girl shouted with a happy grin.

"We're going to become Uchiha Sasuke's first friends and _you're_ going to have to put up with it."

_I hate my life._ Naruto added with a scowl and frowned as the girls continued to squeal over the idea of making Uchiha Sasuke

their new friend.

_Yup - life completely sucks. In no way in hell am I making friend with that jerk!_

**A/N: **So - how was it?  
I would love to know what you guys think about it.  
Still trying to get back into writing - Anyways, I'm done talking.  
Enjoy and ciao ~ :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: Sasuke wasn't really sure what was going on. One minute he was living a normal life and then the next he was surrounded by demons. And what was worse, one demon named Uzumaki Naruto, was falling for him. Watch as Sasuke tries to figure out the difference between what he thought was real and what he thought he knew about the world.

**Pairings**: Mainly NaruSasu and some other pairings inside. Enjoy.

**Warnings**: Yes, this is yaoi, don't like it? I don't care - go and read something else. Contains lemons, violence, angst, drama, and all of that good stuff.

**Living Amongst Them.**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Sasuke sighed slightly as he made his way into the school.

He hated it here, absolutely _hated_ it here.

Everyone always seemed to be in everyone's business and everyone seemed to

be too gossipy. It was annoying.

"Hey Sasuke!"

_Speaking of annoying..._

"What do you _want_ dobe?"

Naruto pouted at this as he gave the Uchiha a cute puppy face.

"Why are you always so mean to me? I just want to get to know you teme!"

"Well - I don't want to _know_ you dobe. Get over it."

Sasuke almost pouted, _almost_ when he noticed that the blonde was following

him as he made his way to his next class.

He just didn't understand why the blonde would not just give up and leave him

alone.

_What was his name again? Naruko? No - I remember Iruka calling him out once._

_It was Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Just what exactly does he want from me?_

"Hey! I was talking to you teme! And stop walking away from me!"

Naruto was completely irritated. Why Sakura and Ino wanted to get to know this

bastard, he would never know.

He was getting fed up with his constant musings of being all emo and always

being anti-social. The guy seriously needed to liven-up a little.

"What do you want dobe?" _Ah, so he finally speaks. Do I sense irritation in his voice?_

"I just want to be your friend, is that so bad?"

"_Yes_. Now leave me alone."

The blonde clenched his fists in anger as he walked away from the bastard raven.

He was tired of Sasuke always pointing out that he wasn't wanted.

Although he wouldn't show it, the Uchiha's actions were starting to hurt a bit.

Just a_ bit_.

Naruto groaned as he sat down in his first class and rolled his eyes when Sakura and Ino

asked him if he had convinced Sasuke to hang out with them yet.

"Good luck with that, he's nothing but a bastard and whenever I try to talk to him,

he just treats me like I am worthless and acts all stoic and shit."

Sakura smirked slightly at this.

"He interest you."

Naruto blinked, just what was Sakura going on about?

"What do you mean?"

"Oh please - you know exactly what I mean. Naruto, you can make friends with

anyone sweetie and I mean anyone. Sasuke's obviously blocking people

out for a reason. And I know your bubbly, friendly, and bright personality will make him

crumble eventually."

_I highly doubt that. How in the hell can I make that prick get that stick out of_

_his ass anyway?_

* * *

Sasuke was quite as he listened to Asuma teach his lesson. He was usually lazy and would normally get

straight to the point and give them their homework to finish till the end of the hour.

Sasuke liked this teacher and he wasn't annoying or too pushy either.

He was one of those laid back teachers and would most likely only hand out assignments if he seriously

had too.

Now that he was finished with his homework, Sasuke chose that time to think about this morning.

Just what was that blonde thinking? And why did he want to be his friend so badly? Sasuke couldn't

understand what was so important about that blonde being his friend.

_Not like I am interested in being that annoying dobe's friend anyway. I don't feel like making friends_

_with anyone. Especially an annoying dobe._

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts when the bell rang and he walked outside of the classroom, while others

ran, and casually made his way towards his next destination.

However, he was once again interrupted, but this time it was not Naruto. It was Sakura and Ino.

"Hello Sasuke." Both girls said in unison.

The raven watched the girls closely and felt a bit cautious, something didn't seem right.

"Hn."

Both girls frowned when they noticed that Sasuke seriously did not seem interested in talking

to anyone.

"Why don't you come sit with us at lunch today? I mean, you're new and all and obviously don't know

anyone here yet. So, what do you say?"

"Did the blonde put you two up to this?"

Sakura blinked and shared a look with Ino, obviously showing how confused they were.

"What do you mean? Oh! You mean Naruto!" Ino added with a smile. "No - he didn't. However,

he told us about how you keep pushing him away.

Honestly now Sasuke, Naruto is like our brother. And we don't like to see him upset.

Now - I will ask you again. Will you please just sit with us at lunch, just one time?"

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly when he got the killer intent from the girls. They apparently

did not like the way he had been treating the blonde.

"Fine. But this is it, and I still refuse to be that dobe's friend."

_I suddenly have a bad feeling about this._

* * *

A/N: I'm trying to get the hang of this.

Sorry if my story is not as great as many others. But I am trying to get back into my writing habits.

Hope you enjoy the chapter and reviews are always love :3


End file.
